


The Growl™

by Shadystar95



Category: Asagao Academy - Fandom, Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), reader insert - Fandom
Genre: A continuation to my sinful audio post known as the Growl™, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Friends With Benefits, IM SORRY IF YOU SEE THIS LUKE, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Second Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadystar95/pseuds/Shadystar95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke invites you for help on some schoolwork. However, sexual tension rises and one thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no shame at this point. So a while back, I grabbed a part from one of ProJared's streams with Yungtown and he made a growling sound, so I recorded it and made it into an audio post. Ever since I made the audio post, I decided to write a fic somewhat based on it.
> 
> Here's the post if you're curious to hear it: http://rubberdaniel.tumblr.com/post/144242695513/im-sorry-for-this-but-dont-kinkshame-me-luke
> 
> Special thanks to Ariel, Marina, Zeel, and Cynn for helping me finish this fic on the doc!

Chills goes through your spine as you and Luke kissed each other hard in the clubroom. It was past curfew and he had texted you earlier about a thing he wanted help with for class tomorrow. The tension in the room grew strong as you stayed there, even after finishing with whatever Luke asked; you couldn’t help be drawn to him. Your mouth opened wide as Luke trails to your neck, kissing it. His hand fiddling with your shirt, sucking on your tender skin driving you insane. You could feel your legs getting weaker. You helped remove Luke’s Hidden Block sweater and shirt as he finished with yours. His hands trailing up and down your torso, quietly growling in your ear. You let out a soft moan as soon as he did that; it drove you insane. Luke looked you with a sly smirk, his eyes hooded with lust.  
  
“Did you like that?”  
  
You whimpered. You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction knowing that the Growl has turned you on before. But he got close to your ear again and gave another growl, seeing your face flush red. He gave another smirk then laughed.  
  
“I think I know your answer.”  
  
He proceeded to tenderly kiss down to your stomach, reaching your skirt. You reached for his hat and took it off, allowing you to feel his hair. He didn’t mind as he moved to kiss your thighs, making you feel impatient. Luke then lifted up your skirt and admire your area. You feel heat rise up to your neck with embarrassment. He smiled warmly, “You nervous?”  
  
You nodded. Luke reached over to kiss you slowly. You can feel yourself losing it as the kisses got rougher and harder again. Luke suckled on your lip, hearing you moan a little louder than usual. You looked at Luke and he caught your silent message. He kisses you once more before returning to your skirt. His kissed your inner thighs, disappearing into the skirt. Your attempts of keeping quiet were failing as he starts to lick your labia through your panties. Luke smiled to your attempts of silencing your moans.  
  
He gingerly takes off your panties, leaving him a beautiful sight of your pussy. He sees you blush again, a deep red. Grabbing you by the waist, he gave you a sly smirk and proceed to tongue your slit, making you release soft pants. Luke hummed to your sounds of pleasure as he sucks and circles your clit, making even more sounds come out of your mouth. You arch your back even higher from the floor, grabbing Luke’s hair and pulling it hard. He inserts a finger inside and starts to thrust in slowly. He adds another finger in; it was driving you mad.  
  
His thrusts were getting faster, harder, and deeper. You pulled his hair hard, legs over his shoulders. Luke pulled away from your pussy to kiss you deeply, letting you have a taste. You shut your eyes as you can feel your orgasm coming, contracting in Luke’s fingers. You sat up to grab his face and kiss him deeply, caressing his hair. He took his fingers out and proceeded to clean them dry with his mouth, releasing a small growl in satisfaction.  
  
“I guess we’ll be doing this more often, huh?” You said sheepishly.  
  
“Yeah, although I might need some help…” Luke pointed down to his current situation, a slight blush across his face.  
  
You smirked as you gather your things and returning your panties back where it belongs. “Well, we could have another study session tomorrow,” you suggested.  
  
Luke whimpered slightly, but his smile said otherwise.  
  
“Alright, tomorrow it is then.”


	2. Returning the Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your last session with Luke, he invites you over for another study session. But you have plans of returning the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After having so much fun writing the first chapter of the Growl, I decided to plan and write 3 more chapters! I was putting this chapter off because I was taking summer classes and I was kinda stumped, but now I'm done with classes, so I'll be able to work on the planned fics I have.
> 
> Special thanks to Ariel and Cynn, thank you for your help on this, I appreciate it greatly! <3

You were the first one to arrive the clubroom. Glancing at the time on your phone, you noticed that Luke was a little late. You felt a bit nervous, will it be alright? You’ve done this sort of thing once before, which was a bit awkward, but surely Luke would understand…right?

The phone in your hand vibrated and you looked at it: it was a text from Luke.

_Luke:_

_Hey, do you wanna come to my room instead? Ian’s out with Jeff and isn’t coming back for the rest of the night._

Your heart started beating fast. Alone, in the boys’ dorm? Would it be possible to even…? You gave a hesitant shrug. Well, at least it won’t be in the clubroom this time around.

You arrived in front of  Luke’s door, having second thoughts. You took a deep breath to relax yourself. ‘It’ll be fine,’ you thought to yourself as you knocked his door. You heard the locks’ click and Luke opened the door wide open, giving you the same lustful smirk from yesterday. You feel heat rise up again as he pulled you inside and swept you into a deep kiss, closing the door behind you both.

He grabbed your face close to his; bombarding you with kisses. You smiled and giggled into them as he did. You both finally let go when air needed to be a thing. He looked at you, taking in your face.

“So…” He began.

“So…” You answered back. Standing there waiting for him to lead you.

“I guess we should get to studying huh?” Luke chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. You nodded with a small frown at the realization. Even though you both wanted to get right to it, you both knew homework was due tomorrow and Miss Shizuka was bound to be in a shitty mood if you didn’t get it done.

  
The next two hours were spent on the floor studying geography as the sexual frustration was thick in the air. While studying, you heard Luke’s little sighs of frustration, fidgeting uncomfortably. His face was tinted a slight pink. You tried really hard to not notice the obvious dent in his sweatpants, but couldn’t help peeking at it out of the corner of your eye. You licked your lips, half hoping he didn’t notice; the other wanting him to catch you staring.

You felt it was time to take a break from geography. Sketching feigned before you scoot closer to Luke, who took notice and placed his book on the floor. As if on cue, the both of you attacked each other with rough kisses. Stepping over books and papers as you moved over to his bed. You pecked on his neck and sucked on his tender skin, receiving wonderful sounds from Luke.

You worked your way down to Luke’s sweatpants, nerves hitting you. His cock was practically there in front of you, but you couldn’t make a move. You felt Luke place his hands on your shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

“Take your time.” He said with a firm yet gentle voice.

You blinked slowly, feeling a bit more confident in your actions. You put your hands on his waistband, you swiftly pull it down to his knees. There you could see his throbbing dick, still concealed by his red boxers. You swallowed hard, placing your hand in it, feeling it twitch and hardening underneath. You slowly palmed it, feeling Luke’s cock getting harder and hearing Luke release a gasp under his breath.

As you proceed to stick your hand inside his boxers, you felt his warm cock in your hand as you give it slow strokes. It twitched at the skin to skin contact, a curse slipping out of his mouth. This time, you gained a bit of cockiness and pulled off his boxers all the way, removing them from his legs along with the sweatpants. You kept giving it faster strokes, rubbing your thumb against the head to see how he liked it. You hid your smile as you heard the sounds of pleasure coming out of your friend. Placing your mouth on the base of his dick, you gave it a kiss before giving it a lick all the way to the top. Luke squirmed, tugging the bed sheets and shutting his eyes. Your tongue reached the head and gave it a couple twirls.

You then decided to take in with your mouth without warning, hearing a loud gasp from Luke. Taking in his now hard cock you gave it a few slow bobs, with the tongue on its side. Your hand still on the base, still giving it slow pumps as you continue to suck on his cock. You took a moment to breathe and look at Luke, his face in a dazed. You smirked and went back to take his dick whole, now pumping faster.

You then took to the base of his, feeling his pubic hair tickle you as you kiss and lick the base and going back up to take his cock in again. Luke’s dick twitch each time you pump and open an eye to see his face filled with ecstasy and lust. You bobbed and pumped faster, while Luke grabs your hair and gives it a little tug.

“F-fuck… I-I’m gonna...” was all Luke could mutter out before you removed your mouth and pumped him until he came on his shirt, hearing his orgasmic moans. He pulled you up to roughly kiss you, growling and biting your bottom lip hard as you moan into the kiss. You both pulled away for air. You smirked at him, trying to regain your breath while Luke was...taken aback.

“H-have you...done this before? With someone else?” he asked. There was a look in his eye you couldn’t quite place.

“No. This is my second time.” you say with a wink and a chuckle. You flopped down beside him and snuggled into his side. He quickly shimmied his pants back on and turned to wrap an arm around you.

“That was… amazing. I’m not gonna lie.” Luke chuckled. “I wouldn’t have thought you were such a temptress.”

You smacked him in the shoulder and gave a playful pout. “Hey! Don’t be rude!” You both burst into giggles and chuckles. When you calmed down you couldn’t help but stare into Luke’s light blue eyes. They were absolutely enchanting and it was like you couldn’t break away from his gaze.

“I um… Thanks.” He coughed awkwardly, looking away. You could see a light pink dust his cheeks, and oh. Oh you were just staring at him. And he was staring back at you. You could feel a blush creeping up your cheeks as well and couldn’t help unconsciously covering your face.

“No problem…” You squeaked out from behind your hands, hiding like a little mouse. You felt the surrounding arm pull you in closer. Feeling his warm chest embrace you and his cologne fill your senses. You moved your hands away and looked up to see Luke with a sweet smile gracing his dorky face. He leaned in and gave you a quick peck on the forehead.

“Why don’t you… ya know. Stay the night?” Luke looked away again, the blush on his cheek an even brighter red than before. “It’s late and it’s probably better you didn’t head out and get yelled at.”

You couldn’t help the little grin spread across your face. Luke never really offered to let you stay before. You have had some sessions run later than usual, but he’d always offered to walk you home.

“Yeah. That would be nice.”


End file.
